The Smell of Your Blood
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: [In Progress] Draco Malfoy berpikir menjalani tahun kedelapannya di Hogwarts bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi antara sang Golden Boy dan dirinya, mungkin ia harus berpikir ribuan kali lagi. Eight year fiction. EWE. SLASH. Creature!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Smell of Your Blood**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends, and the world  
he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and  
no copyright infringement is intended.

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Tidak ada yang berubah di matanya saat ini. Pemandangan di Stasiun King's Cross tampak seperti biasanya—sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelum ini. Ramai oleh suara percakapan para orangtua dengan anak-anak mereka atau suara para hewan peliharaan yang dibawa murid-murid Hogwarts.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia berdiri di dekat salah satu tiang. Dagunya terangkat—seperti yang biasa dilakukannya—sembari menatap kereta Hogwarts Express yang mengeluarkan uap tebal dari cerobongnya. Ia tidak bergeming. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Di sampingnya, troli barang miliknya seolah menatapnya dalam kebisuan.

Tidak seperti anak-anak lain, tidak ada siapapun yang mengantarnya hari ini.

Tidak ada sosok anggun Narcissa Malfoy yang mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi atau dahinya. Tidak ada Lucius Malfoy yang memegang bahunya sambil menunggu kereta akan berangkat.

Ia sendirian sekarang.

Draco tidak bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa penyihir dewasa mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Beberapa melayangkan tatapan dengan kening berkerut. Beberapa pula secara terang-terangan membuang pandangan ketika ia balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

Dipejamkannya matanya sejenak. Ia bisa melakukan ini, katakan pada diri sendiri. Satu tahun di Hogwarts pasti akan cepat berlalu. Draco hanya perlu bersikap biasa. Atau jika diperlukan, ia akan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sampai tahun ajaran ini selesai. Lalu... ia akan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

Ya, kata Draco lagi. Ia _bisa_ melakukannya.

Peluit lantang dari masinis yang menandakan kereta akan segera berangkat menggema di Stasiun King's Cross. Draco bergerak mendorong trolinya ke arah bagasi kereta. Beberapa murid-murid Hogwarts yang bertubuh lebih kecil—mungkin tahun pertama—beringsut menjauhinya. Draco tidak peduli. Ia mengabaikan mereka sepenuhnya dan berjalan di koridor kereta mencari sebuah kompartemen kosong.

Tidak ada murid-murid Slytherin lain yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Draco tidak mengharapkan apapun. Ia tidak juga berharap jika menemukan Goyle sedang menunggunya di salah satu kompartemen. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak pernah berbicara atau saling mengirimkan surat sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

Ia menemukan sebuah kompartemen di bagian paling belakang kereta. Kompartemen itu kosong. Draco beruntung tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia memerlukan hal itu sekarang. Ditutupnya pintu kompartemen, menyampirkan mantelnya di pinggir jendela, dan duduk di sudut dengan kedua kaki disilangkan. Di luar sana, pemandangan mulai tampak kabur bersamaan dengan kereta yang menaikkan kecepatannya.

Draco seperti baru beberapa detik duduk sambil menatap pemandangan yang bergerak di luar sana ketika mendengar suara pintu kompartemen yang terbuka. Lehernya otomatis berputar. Ia sudah bersiap melayangkan kata-kata bernada dingin bagi siapapun yang ingin berbagi kompartemen dengannya sebelum sepasang mata abu-abunya jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ia tidak berharap menemukan sang _Golden_ _Boy_ di saat seperti ini.

Bahunya seketika menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Kuku-kuku jarinya terbenam di permukaan telapak tangan. Jika bisa, Draco ingin memilih berdiri lalu keluar dari kompartemen ini dan mencari tempat lain. Walau demikian, entah mengapa, kedua kakinya enggan bergerak. Ia tidak bergeming.

"Potter," Draco berbisik di antara bibirnya yang terkatup.

Potter tidak bergerak dari tempatnya namun sepasang mata hijau itu terpaku pada dirinya. Potter tidak mengatakan apa pun dan Draco mulai merasakan kegelisahan aneh. Jika Potter ingin mencari keributan sekarang, sungguh, Draco tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Malfoy," Potter menyapa. Pemuda itu memasuki kompartemen, menutup pintu, dan menyandarkan tubuh di sana. "Aku—"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin mencari keributan, Potter," Draco memotong. "Katakan apa maumu lalu pergilah."

Kedua mata hijau itu melebar. Bahu Potter tampak jelas menegang. Dilihatnya Potter menggelengkan kepala lalu memejamkan mata. Secara naluriah, ia menyentuh tongkat sihirnya yang diselipkan di balik jubahnya. Ia tidak apa yang sedang Potter pikirkan. Tapi melihat bagaimana pemuda itu memejamkan mata dengan napas memburu, Draco tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Potter.

"Oh Merlin...," Potter mengerang, menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Draco cukup terkejut melihat tubuh Potter melorot sebelum terduduk di lantai. Potter memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Sosok itu tengah bergetar hebat.

Draco seharusnya tidak peduli. Itu benar. Apa pun yang terjadi dengan Potter bukanlah urusannya. Namun untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi pada Potter di tempat hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda itu? Draco yakin tidak perlu pengadilan untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap Potter. Penyihir-penyihir di luar sana pasti sudah terlebih dahulu berpikir jika ia menyerang Potter.

Mengerang pelan atas pemikiran itu, Draco berjalan mendekati Potter. Tubuh sang _Golden_ _Boy_ masih bergetar. Napas Potter yang memburu menggema di kompartemen sempit itu.

Di mana Weasel dan si Darah-Lumpur itu sekarang?

Dengan penuh keraguan, Draco mengulurkan tangannya sambil memanggil Potter. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh bahu Potter, tubuh pemuda itu tersentak hebat. Draco meringis pelan merasakan Potter kini mencengkeram tangannya. Kepala sang _Golden_ _Boy_ terangkat dengan cepat. Draco kembali dikejutkan ketika menemukan sepasang iris kuning keemasan menatapnya dari balik kacamata konyol itu.

Potter mendorong tubuhnya hingga tertidur di atas lantai kompartemen yang kosong. Ia meronta merasakan beban tubuh Potter di atas perutnya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu tajam namun hanya menuai geraman keras dari sosok di atasnya.

"POTTER!"

Potter tidak bergeming cukup lama sebelum menunduk. Draco tidak ingin mengakui tapi sepasang mata kuning keemasan itu membuatnya takut. Ia mengenal mata itu; mata yang sama yang dimiliki Greyback ketika bulan purnama tiba.

Apakah Potter seekor _werewolf_?

Draco belum sempat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut ketika merasakan wajah Potter bergerak mendekati lehernya. Entah sejak kapan, Potter mengunci kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Draco tidak bisa bergerak atau mencoba melepaskan diri.

Potter kini membenamkan wajah di lehernya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Apakah pendengarannya sedang bermasalah sehingga mendengar Potter seperti mendengkur layaknya seekor kucing yang telinganya digaruk? Draco mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Ia kembali mencoba melepaskan diri tapi mendengar Potter kembali menggeram membuatnya terdiam.

Draco tidak tahu berapa lama waktu sudah berjalan. Akan tetapi, ia sadar bahwa semakin lama, udara di kompartemen semakin panas. Draco menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan tubuhnya aneh. Di atasnya, napas Potter kembali memburu; menerpa tengkuk dan lehernya. Dan tanpa rasa malu, Potter semakin merapatkan tubuh hingga terlihat seperti pemuda itu berbaring sepenuhnya di atas tubuhnya.

Draco tidak menyukai situasi ini. Setiap detik, tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh. Panasnya ruangan sangat tidak membantu. Tanpa bisa dimengerti, Draco merasakan napasnya juga ikut memburu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan sehingga walau Potter tidak lagi menahan kedua tangannya, tidak ada keinginan bagi Draco untuk melarikan diri.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi yang sama sebelum Potter mengangkat wajah. Dari kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam, ia bisa melihat sepasang iris kuning keemasan itu menatapnya. Draco seolah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan kala Potter menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Harusnya, di saat apa pun, Draco segera meraih tongkat sihir dan melemparkan beberapa mantra sehingga membuat tubuh Potter menjauh. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, Draco menemukan dirinya tidak melakukan hal itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia menemukan dirinya mengerang atas tindakan Potter. Kedua matanya kini terpejam erat. Ia menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Potter yang semakin lama semakin turun ke arah lehernya.

Dan Draco menyukai sensasi memabukkan itu.

Setiap gerakan dan sentuhan bibir Potter pada permukaan lehernya bagai sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditolak. Berkali-kali akal sehatnya meneriakkan Draco untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hanya saja, tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Ia merasakan darah merambat ke wajahnya. Perasaan malu merayap ketika mendengar bagaimana suara desahannya sendiri.

Benarkah Draco yang mengeluarkan suara memalukan seperti itu dan bukan orang lain?

"Merlin... Potter!" Draco setengah berseru, melengkungkan punggungnya menahan setiap gelombang kenikmatan tatkala sentuhan Potter menyelinap di balik jubahnya; meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas di setiap sentuhannya. Sekali lagi Potter mendengkur, menjilat lehernya, dan menghisapnya keras.

Draco tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia mengerang serta mendesah keras. Keringat membasahi pelipis dan dahinya. Ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu menerjang bagai gelombang di lautan yang menyeretnya, tubuh Draco seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Ia terkulai lemas dengan mata masih terpejam. Napasnya cepat dan pendek.

Draco mencoba mengatur napas. Dipaksanya kedua matanya terbuka; menemukan sepasang mata _emerald_ Potter menatapnya. Draco mengenali ekspresi yang tersirat di mata itu.

Bingung dan terkejut.

Mata Potter bergerak liar ke sekitar kompartemen. Draco terlalu lelah untuk melayangkan protes ketika pemuda itu dengan cepat beringsut menjauh; menempelkan punggung pada pintu kompartemen dan memeluk tubuh seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Dan jika tidak mengingat situasi apa yang dialaminya, Draco mungkin akan tertawa mengejek.

Sembari menatap Potter, Draco mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bertumpu pada siku untuk duduk. Berusaha tidak dihiraukannya noda basah di celananya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Suara Potter memecah keheningan. Draco mendongakkan kepala. Pemuda Gryffindor itu kini berdiri dan memutar kenop pintu. Dan belum sempat Draco menanggapi, Potter sudah terlebih dahulu menghambur keluar.

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

"Harry—?"

Harry tidak cukup cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kedua matanya bergerak liar. Tidak jauh darinya—di dekat jendela kompartemen—Hermione melemparkan pandangan heran.

"Kau oke, mate?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Ditatapnya kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Harry baru menyadari bagaimana kedua kakinya bergetar. Seperti tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuh, ia membiarkan dirinya merosot hingga duduk di atas lantai. Tubuhnya masih berkeringat. Jantungnya masih bergegup kencang.

Harry merasakan gerakan tidak jauh darinya. Hermione berjongkok tepat di sampingnya sementara Ron berdiri; mengamatinya penuh kecemasan.

"Harry," Hermione memanggil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Harry tidak tahu apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Semuanya membingungnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Harry masih berpikir jika dirinya tengah bermimpi.

"Sesuatu terjadi." Cukup lama baginya menemukan suaranya kembali. Didongakkannya kepala dan menatap kedua sahabatnya. Harry meremas tangannya yang masih berkeringat. "Sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Oh, 'Mione, kalian tidak akan—"

Sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin menekan rasa malunya, Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Malfoy. Dapat dilihatnya baik Ron dan Hermione seperti tidak percaya. Beberapa kali Ron mengeluarkan gumaman pelan yang tidak bisa ditangkapnya dengan jelas.

"_Bloody hell, mate_, kau pasti bercanda."

Harry tentu saja ingin semuanya memang hanya sekedar lelucon. Tapi ia tahu bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Malfoy atau sesuatu tak terlihat yang seperti menariknya ke arah pemuda Slytherin itu.

Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir—terlebih setelah peranng—ada perubahan dengan dirinya. Ia merasa berbeda namun di sisi lain, dirinya tetap sama.

"Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan yang terjadi padamu, Harry?"

Harry tidak segera menjawab. Ingatannya kembali ke hari dimana ia terbangun karena rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Luka bekas gigitan basilisk terasa begitu sakit. Luka itu terbuka lebar layaknya ia baru saja terkena gigitan. Darah mengucur deras. Walau berulang kali Mrs. Weasley mengobatinya, luka itu akan kembali terbuka lalu mengeluarkan darah.

Segala cara sudah dilakukan bahkan sampai menggunakan air mata Fawkes. Semua orang berpikir cara itu akan berhasil. Memang benar tapi hal tersebut membuat hal lain terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Membuatnya bukan lagi hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Lukisan Dumbledore mengatakan jika ada saat dimana beberapa makhluk sihir mampu membuat sihir seseorang berubah. Bisa basiliks dan air mata phoenix adalah sesuatu yang cukup kuat dan kini, kedua cairan dari makhluk sihir itu mengalir di setiap darahnya; membuat sihirnya juga ikut berubah.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyebutkan apa dirinya sekarang. Harry tetaplah dirinya yang dulu. Hanya saja ada kalanya Harry merasa berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Seekor monster yang terkadang suaranya bisa ia dengar di dalam dirinya.

Hermione dan para Weasley mengetahui kondisinya. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai suara-suara asing di dalam kepalanya. Tidak, Harry tidak berpikir untuk menceritakan hal itu. Keluarga Weasley dan Hermione sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Harry. "Aku hanya mencium aroma aneh sejak naik kereta. Dan aroma itu semakin lama semakin pekat dan seolah memanggilku. Saat sadar, aku sudah ada di kompartemen yang sama dengan Malfoy."

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengepalkan tangan. Aroma apa pun yang berasal dari Malfoy begitu menggodanya. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke arah pemuda Slytherin itu. Aroma menggairahkan yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar kegirangan. Harry berani bersumpah mendengar suara di benaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk menjilat seluruh permukaan tubuh Malfoy dan mengklaimnya dengan cara apa pun.

Hanya dengan mengingat itu sudah cukup membuat Harry merasa jijik. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dorongan itu begitu kuat sampai Harry tidak berani membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tidak, Harry tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu," kata Hermione. "Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu."

Harry melemparkan senyum lemah. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada pinggiran jendela lalu menatap kedua tangannya—tangan yang baru saja menyentuh tubuh Malfoy. Ia merasa akan muntah namun ditahannya keinginan itu. Diusapnya kedua telapak tangannya pada celana seolah ada sesuatu yang menjijikkan di sana. Harry sungguh berharap segera tiba di Hogwarts dan mencuci tangannya dengan sabun.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Harry tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ron dan Hermione terlibat pembicaraan yang serius namun dalam suara pelan. Barulah ketika matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya di ufuk barat dan malam menyambut, kereta memelankan laju lalu berhenti di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Harry mengganti pakaian dengan seragamnya dalam diam.

Di luar sana, suara perbincangan murid-murid terdengar bagai dengung lebah. Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; berusaha mencari wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya. Namun tubuhnya segera menegang saat sepasang mata hijaunya jatuh ke arah sosok Draco Malfoy yang tengah turun dari kereta.

Pemuda itu sendirian. Tidak ada Goyle atau murid Slytherin lain yang terlihat di manapun. Malfoy tampak tidak ingin berbaur dengan siapapun. Berjalan di urutan paling terakhir. Ketika pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala dan pandangan mereka bertemu, sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Malfoy seperti dengan sengaja berjalan ke arahnya. Harry berpikir jika pemuda Slytherin itu akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ada sedikit kekecewaan tatkala Malfoy hanya berjalan melewatinya.

Sesuatu kembali terjadi ketika Malfoy melewatinya begitu saja. Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat dari arah Malfoy berjalan. Saat itulah Harry kembali mencium aroma memabukkan yang sama.

Harry tidak bisa mendefinisikannya dengan baik. Ia hanya tahu bahwa apa pun itu, Malfoy seperti membuat monster di dalam dirinya mengerang senang; membisikinya untuk mengejar Malfoy. Harry ingin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda itu. Ia ingin Malfoy berada di bawah kuasanya seperti terakhir kali sehingga bisa—

"Hullo, Harry."

Harry tersentak terkejut, mengerjap beberapa kali, dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada siapapun yang menyapanya.

"Luna," Harry balas menyapa. Dari sudut mata, ia mengamati punggung Malfoy yang berjalan menjauh. Monster di dalam dirinya mendadak terdiam.

"Apa yang sedang kaulihat?"

Harry menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tidak ada."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_New fic again. Yeah, sorry. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengetik fanfiksi ini karena plotnya sudah terbayang sampai akhir. Diusahakan untuk di-update setiap Sabtu/Minggu tergantung kesibukan di RL. Tee hee._

_Well... as usual, review, anyone? Thank you for reading_

_**Nesh**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smell of Your Blood**

Merasa begitu dipermalukan adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan olehnya. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu melainkan adanya kemarahan yang muncul bagai percikan api kecil yang akan dengan cepat membesar oleh tiupan angin kencang.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya di bawah permukaan meja panjang; tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun ketika ujung kuku-kukunya menancap di permukaan kulit. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menggelap. Tidak diacuhkan sekelilingnya dan justru lebih memilih memfokuskan perhatian pada seseorang di meja Gryffindor.

Ia membenci Potter melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu—mengutuk, menghujat, dan bahkan meninju—sosok itu walau dengan konsekuensi apa pun. Ia ingin Potter menderita karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Draco tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika murid-murid Slytherin sampai mengetahuinya.

Sungguh, terkutuklah Potter atas apa yang direncanakannya.

Tidak pernah ia merasakan kemarahan seperti ini. Bahkan penolakan sang _Golden Boy_ ketika tahun pertama mereka tidak memalukan seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Potter—mengapa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya. Mungkinkah itu adalah permainan baru para Gryffindor, Draco tidak tahu. Ia hanya menyadari bahwa kemarahan dan rasa malu ini tidak akan mudah hilang.

Pidato McGonagall tidak dipedulikannya. Beberapa pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Blaise Zabini dianggapnya hanya angin lalu. Upacara Seleksi tidak diindahkannya sama sekali. Draco bahkan tidak banyak menyantap makan malamnya walau hidangan di atas meja mampu membuat mulut siapa pun berair hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Ia tidak membuang waktu beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika murid-murid diharuskan kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Draco tidak langsung mengikuti para Slytherin lainnya. Kemarahan membuatnya berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar ke arah Potter. Ia segera menghadang sang _Golden Boy_, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke arah dinding di luar Aula Besar, dan menekankan lengannya di dada Potter. Pemuda itu terkejut dan sempat meringis, tapi Draco sama sekali tidak peduli.

Weasel dan si Darah-Lumpur tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tidak satu kata pun yang mencapai telinganya. Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap Potter nyalang. Pemuda di hadapannya tidak sedikit pun bergeming. Di sekitarnya, terdengar bisikan dan gumaman tidak jelas dari beberapa murid yang memilih menonton. Beberapa terdengar mencemooh, beberapa lagi mulai sibuk bergosip.

"Malfoy—"

"—aku tidak segan akan mengutukmu jika menyebut namaku lagi, Potter," Draco mendesis marah. "Aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu mengenai satu hal. Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku atau mungkin hanya Merlin yang tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada dirimu."

Potter menelan ludah dengan amat dipaksakan. Draco bisa melihat pupil pemuda itu melebar dengan tubuh yang menegang. Secara naluriah, tatkala melihat tubuh Potter tersentak pelan, ia mengendurkan kunciannya pada tubuh itu. Ada keinginan di dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Draco untuk segera menjauh. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Potter yang membuatnya merasa harus melarikan diri.

Sesaat, Draco tidak mengacuhkan hal itu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia memilih mundur selangkah. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan dan berkata, "Apa pun yang sedang kaumainkan, Potter, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Demi Merlin, kau akan berharap untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan jika melakukan hal seperti _itu_ padaku lagi."

Draco mengabaikan semua orang dan berjalan ke arah asramanya sendiri. Berharap segera mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia tahu murid-murid akan mulai bergosip mengenai kejadian tadi dan Draco tidak berharap seseorang menanyakan hal itu saat ini.

Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Potter akan mengejarnya dengan sangat cepat. Dirasakannya tubuhnya terdorong. Punggungnya menghantam dinding batu dengan keras. Bagian belakang kepalanya terantuk hingga rasa sakit menyerang. Draco memejamkan mata dan mengerang sesaat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tatkala membuka mata, kedua pupilnya melebar. Potter kini berada di posisinya sebelum ini; menekannya ke dinding dan mengunci tubuhnya. Baru disadari kedua tangannya terkunci di atas kepalanya.

Napas Potter yang berat dan memburu menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Draco tersentak menatap sepasang mata kuning keemasan itu lagi. Potter sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Melihat koridor menuju asrama Slytherin yang dilaluinya saat ini sepi, Draco merasakan ketakutan mulai merayap keluar.

Menatap sosok sang Golden Boy sekarang mengingatkannya akan seekor binatang buas di luar sana yang sedang mengawasi buruannya sebelum menyerang.

Potter seperti sedang bernapas di tengkuknya; mengirimkan sensasi menggelitik aneh. Tubuhnya membeku seakan tidak lagi bisa digerakkan setelah mendengar Potter kembali menggeram.

Kuncian tubuhnya tidak mudah dilepaskan. Semakin Draco mencoba, Potter mengeratkan kunciannya; tidak membiarkan dirinya melarikan diri. Tubuhnya sempat tersentak. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi jika Potter tengah menjilati lehernya?

Tidak, Draco tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Potter _memang_ tengah menjilati lehernya seperti seekor anak anjing. Lidah itu bergerak dengan sensual tepat di dasar lehernya. Draco membenamkan giginya pada permukaan bibir; menahan suara aneh di kerongkongannya untuk tidak keluar.

Ia tidak suka berada di dalam situasi seperti ini lagi. Besar keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri. Draco masih memiliki logika yang jernih. Hanya saja, sekali lagi saat lidah Potter kembali menari di atas permukaan kulitnya, logika itu perlahan memudar. Ia memejamkan mata. Kepalanya ditelengkan seolah memberi pemuda Gryffindor itu ruang yang lebih sebelum erangan serta desahan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

Draco seperti tidak lagi memiliki kaki. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia memasrahkan beban tubuhnya pada dinding batu. Tanpa disadarinya, Potter tidak lagi menahan kedua tangannya; membiarkannya terkulai di sisi tubuh—tidak berdaya.

Sedikit logika yang masih tersisa membisikinya bahwa kejadian di Hogwarts Express akan kembali terulang. Untuk kedua kalinya Potter akan mempermalukan dirinya. Akan tetapi, bukan itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Rasa sakit menghujam begitu keras di lehernya. Sihir apa pun yang dilakukan Potter sehingga membuatnya tidak berdaya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Logikanya kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Otaknya dengan cepat memproses sekitar.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Bertubi-tubi sampai Draco tidak bisa menahan suara kesakitannya. Teriakan itu menggema dan memantul di koridor yang sepi. Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—apa yang sedang dilakukan Potter—sebelum melihat pantulan dirinya pada permukaan kaca jendela di tidak jauh darinya.

Sekali lagi Draco berpikir dirinya tengah bermimpi tatkala melihat sosok Potter tengah menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuknya. Sesuatu yang berkilau—karena tertimpa cahaya dari obor—di antara bibir pemuda Gryffindor itu menghujam dan mengoyak kulitnya. Ada cairan yang kini mengalir dari leher sebelum menghilang di balik seragam sekolahnya.

Draco menatap horor pemandangan yang dilihatnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya tidak bergeming, antara terlalu terkejut dan takut. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekadar mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Tenaganya seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Suara menyerupai seseorang yang tengah meneguk air dengan rakus seperti sedang kehausan menggema begitu keras di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain rasa sakit di leher. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Draco berani bertaruh jika saja Potter tidak sedang menahan tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah merosot ke lantai.

Berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu, Draco sama sekali tidak bisa menghitungnya. Hanya karena sedikit tenaga yang tersisalah Draco mampu merasakan Potter mulai menarik wajahnya. Ia mengernyit dalam diam merasakan sepasang taring itu ditarik dari kulitnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghujam; membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Kedua kelopak matanya setengah terpejam tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah Potter.

Sepasang mata kuning keemasan menatapnya dingin. Draco membuka mulut tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Pandangannya mulai mengabur sebelum pada akhirnya, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Hanya satu yang dirasakannya. Rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

**~TSoYB~**

Hanya beberapa hal yang diingatnya sebelum ini. Ia ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya ketika memasuki kastil Hogwarts. Ia ingat mengamati dengan penuh minat Upacara Seleksi yang berlangsung atau perbincangan antara dirinya dan Neville. Ia juga bukanlah pemuda yang tidak peka jika selama beberapa jam terakhir Draco Malfoy selalu melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

Harry tentu sadar akan hal itu. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya. Beberapa kali Ron menyikut perutnya dan berbisik jika Malfoy masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Harry mencoba tidak mengacuhkan hal tersebut namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak melirik ke arah sang Slytherin melalui sudut matanya.

Harry juga masih ingat konfrontasi yang diberikan Malfoy di depan Aula Besar.

Ya, ia mengingat hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Hanya saja, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya—apa yang dilakukannya sampai berakhir di posisi seperti ini.

Kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Panik bercampur ketakutan terlukis jelas di matanya. Ia tidak bergeming cukup lama. Hanya menatap kosong sosok Malfoy yang saat ini berada di pelukannya, tidak sadarkan diri. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi seperti mayat.

Dan ada sisa darah segar di leher pucat Malfoy.

Kenyataan menghantamnya bagai gelombang besar di lautan. Bahunya menegang, tanpa sadar mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Malfoy.

Harry mulai bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menghantam dinding ketika Malfoy mendorongnya. Ia juga masih bisa mencium aroma yang berasal dari pemuda Slytherin itu sampai membuatnya menghujamkan sepasang taring—yang tidak diketahuinya ada—di leher pemuda itu.

Aroma manis tercium olehnya; menguar begitu kuat di udara. Aroma seperti permen kapas, _peppermint_, dan madu yang biasa diciumnya di _Honeydukes_. Bagi siapa pun, semua itu sudah cukup membuat air liur terkumpul di mulut. Dan semua itu juga berlaku untuknya.

Aroma dari tubuh Malfoy begitu memabukkan. Seperti tengah memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Sampai saat ini Harry masih bisa merasakan dorongan tak kasatmata yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan wajah di leher pemuda itu; mencicipi setiap jengkal permukaan kulit tersebut sampai dorongan tersebut menghilang.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Hanya saja, Harry tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Malfoy sampai—

"Harry—?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya tersentak karena terkejut. Panik merayap di dalam dirinya. Ia memutar lehernya dengan cepat. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang timbul ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Hermione."

"Aku dan Ron mencarimu. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Hermione bertanya. Walau dari jauh, ia bisa melihat kedua mata gadis itu melebar setelah menyadari keberadaan Malfoy yang tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Gadis itu denga cepat mendekat. "Merlin! Apa yang terjadi, Harry!?"

Tapi Harry sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apa pun tatkala Hermione menyuruhnya untuk membawa Malfoy ke _Hospital_ _Wing_, hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menemukan Madam Pomfrey. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses agar bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi sembari menunggu sang matron sekolah memeriksa pemuda itu.

"Aku memberikan Mr. Malfoy beberapa ramuan. Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Pomfrey, "tapi aku harus memanggil Kepala Sekolah karena ini mungkin hal yang serius, Mr. Potter."

Harry tidak mempunyai pilihan apa pun selain mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama sebelum Profesor McGonagall memasuki _Hospital Wing_ dengan Profesor Flitwick mengekor di belakang sang kepala sekolah. Wajah Profesor McGonagall datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Mr. Potter."

Dengan bersusah payah, Harry menemukan kembali suaranya. Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Malfoy dan dirinya, termasuk kejadian di _Hogwarts_ _Express_. Ketika selesai, wajahnya memerah padam menahan rasa malu. Tidak seharusnya 'insiden' itu diketahui para pengajar.

"Apa itu artinya aku adalah"—Harry menelan ludah sembari melirik ke arah Malfoy yang tidak sadarkan diri—"vampir?"

Dilihatnya Profesor McGonagall dan Fitwick saling bertukar pandang. Hermione yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya tidak mengatakan sesuatu namun Harry menyadari ada kerutan di dahi gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan Hermione.

"Aku rasa tidak seperti itu, Harry," kata Hermione setelah beberapa saat. "Kau tidak merasakan tubuhmu terbakar saat terkena sinar matahari, bukan? Kau juga bisa makan makanan biasa tanpa terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau bukan vampir, aku sangat yakin. Pasti ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal."

"Memang ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari mengenai apa yang terjadi terhadap Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." Kali ini Profesor Flitwick angkat bicara. Sang pengajar Mantra itu menyentuh dagunya dengan jari, tampak berpikir. "Aku pernah mendengar kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, bagi orang-orang sepertiku—penyihir-penyihir yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah makhluk sihir—tidak begitu aneh mempelajari mengenai makhluk-makhluk sihir lain. Hanya saja, aku perlu memastikan sesuatu sebelum menjelaskan teoriku."

Proesor Flitwick meraih sebuah botol bekas ramuan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Malfoy dan mentransfigurasikannya menjadi sebuah pisau. Harry tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Profesor Flitwick mengiris lengannya sendiri dengan pisau itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari kulit yang terluka. Harry tidak bergeming menatap cairan itu kini menetes ke lantai. Ditatapnya laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu dengan kerutan di kening.

"Apa yang kaurasakan, Mr. Potter?'

Harry menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak ada."

Profesor Flitwick memberikan anggukan singkat. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

Walau heran, Harry menuruti kata-kata sang pengajar Mantra itu. Jari-jari kurus dan panjang Profesor Flitwick melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sementara tangan yang lain mengarahkan mata pisau tepat ke telapak tangannya. Kembali, Harry dibuat terkejut saat Profesor Flitwick mengiris telapak tangannya. Rasa sakit membuat Harry menarik tangannya. Hanya saja, laki-laki di hadapannya jauh lebih kuat.

Darah muncul dari pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang terpotong, terkumpul di telapak tangannya. Begitu darah cukup banyak terkumpul, Flitwick lalu membalik telapak tangannya hingga darah menetes turun. Entah sejak kapan, pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu sudah berada di bawah tangannya.

Tetes demi tetes darahnya mengenai lengan Profesor Flitwick yang terluka, tepat di mana mata pisau mengiris permukaan kulit itu. Baik Harry, Hermione, McGonagall maupun Madam Pomfrey menunggu apa yang terjadi. Terdengar suara napas tercekat begitu melihat pergelangan tangan Profesor Flitwick yang terluka mengeluarkan pendar keemasan. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, luka itu menutup. Flitwick menggunakan lengan jubahnya untuk menghapus noda darah yang tersisa. Harry menatap dengan penuh minat garis merah jambu di mana luka Flitwick sebelumnya berada.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya. Kedua mata kecil laki-laki itu menyiratkan kemenangan. "Kau adalah _Shade_, Mr. Potter!"

Harry mengerjap, bukan hanya sekali. Diliriknya Hermione di sampingnya. Ekspresi di wajah gadis itu tidak terbaca tapi ia menyadari sepasang mata Hermione melebar. Harry tidak akan terkejut jika gadis itu mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Flitwick.

"_Shade_ hanya makhluk mitos, Profesor," kata Hermione.

Flitwick tersenyum samar. "Aku tahu, Miss Granger," ujar laki-laki itu sembari menatapnya. "Tapi mitos mengenai _Shade_ sama seperti mitos unicorn di kalangan Muggle. Mereka ada, walau kau berpikir mereka hanya mitos. Terkadang, mitos berasal dari legenda dan tidak jarang legenda memang pernah terjadi."

"Dan apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa _Shade_ itu?" Profesor McGonagall kini bertanya.

"_Shade_," Profesor Flitwick mulai menjelaskan. "Tidak begitu banyak literatur yang menjelaskan secara pasti apa itu _Shade_, Kepala Sekolah. Tapi kebanyakan menyebutkan bahwa _Shade_ tidak sama seperti makhluk-makhluk sihir di dunia ini. _Shade_ bukan dilahirkan seperti testral atau bertelur seperti naga. _Shade_ diciptakan dengan sengaja dari campuran beberapa intisari makhluk-makhluk sihir yang mengalir di dalam tubuh seorang penyihir. Terkadang dari darah unicorn atau darah naga, terkadang cairan testral, dan—"

"—bisa basiliks dan air mata phoenix," potong Hermione.

Profesor Flitwick nyaris tersenyum lebar. "Ya, bisa basiliks dan air mata phoenix," ulangnya. "Aku ingat sekarang, bukankah dulu kau pernah digigit basiliks sebelum akhirnya air mata Fawkes mengobatimu? Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Profesor Dumbledore."

Harry memberikan anggukan persetujuan.

"Itu menjelaskan semuanya," kata Flitwick lagi. "Bisa basiliks dan air mata phoenix adalah intisari kuat yang dapat mengubah sihir seseorang dan membuat tubuh itu bermutasi; membuat penyihir tersebut bukan lagi hanya sekadar manusia biasa. Tapi tetap saja _Shade_ bukanlah makhluk sihir sepenuhnya."

"Bisa dikatakan _Shade_ itu setengah penyihir setengah makhluk sihir, Harry," Hermione menegaskan.

"Miss Granger benar." Profesor Flitwick mengerling ke arah tempat tidur Malfoy. Tanpa sadar, Harry mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan laki-laki itu tertuju. "Tidak banyak _Shade_ di dunia ini. Jumlahnya bahkan sangat sedikit karena hanya beberapa penyihir yang berpikir untuk menjadi _Shade_; hanya mereka yang menginginkan sebuah tujuan tertentu. Kekuatan, misalnya. Tidak jarang mereka tewas karena sihir yang tidak cocok. Karena itu pula _Shade_ dianggap hanya sebuah mitos belaka.

"_Shade_ berbeda dengan Darah-Campuran antara penyihir dan makhluk sihir. _Shade_ memiliki kemampuan tertentu sama halnya seperti kau bisa mengobati luka apa pun hanya dengan darahmu. _Shade_ adalah makhluk yang istimewa, Mr, Potter. Tapi perlu kauketahui juga, karena _Shade_ bukanlah hasil reproduksi makhluk sihir seperti yang biasa diketahui, mereka mempunyai kelemahan. Para _Shade_ memiliki ketertarikan aneh terhadap aroma darah tertentu. Terkadang, _Shade_ merasakan keinginan yang kuat akan darah—sama seperti vampir."

Profesor Flitwick berhenti sejenak. "Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap Mr. Malfoy adalah contohnya. Tidak seperti vampir, kau—para _Shade_—memerlukan darah bukan untuk menahan dahaga. Darah seperti katalis antara sihir dan intisari makhluk sihir di dalam dirimu; mencegahmu untuk lepas kendali."

Harry kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi dengan Malfoy; bagaimana kedua taringnya menghujam leher pemuda itu dan meneguk dengan rakus darah dari nadi Malfoy. Tanpa disadarinya, Harry menjilat bibirnya, merasakan sisa-sisa cairan merah kental itu di sela-sela giginya.

Begitu menggoda...

Begitu memabukkan...

_Tentu_, suara di dalam kepalanya berkata, _kau hanya harus perlu mendekatkan dirimu pada leher pucat itu. Bukankah kau bisa merasakannya, Harry? Aroma itu begitu menggoda. Aku tahu apa yang kauinginkan. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu jika kau sedikit mencicipinya lagi. Kau hanya perlu—_

"Harry!"

Sepasang matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia merasakan seseorang menahan bahu kanannya. Menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Profesor McGonagall di belakangnya. Roman wajah wanita itu mengeras. Harry menatap ke sekeliling. Kembali terkejut setelah menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini.

Sejak kapan ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Malfoy? Sejak kapan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan ujung tangan hampir menyentuh leher pemuda Slytherin itu?

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?" Harry bertanya, suaranya menyiratkan kebingungan.

Dilihatnya Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Profesor Flitwick namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

**~TSoYB~**

Ketika membuka mata, sepasang manik abu-abunya menatap langit-langit tinggi. Aroma ramuan yang begitu kuat membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di _Hospital Wing_. Hanya perasaan mual seperti ingin muntah dan rasa sakit di kepala yang membuatnya menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya pada tempat tidur.

Draco mengerang pelan. Hampir tidak ingin mengapa dirinya berakhir di tempat ini jika saja rasa sakit di lehernya tidak menyerang. Digerakkannya tangannya ke arah leher. Ada sebuah penutup luka di sana tapi tidak membuat rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan cepat. Ia mengumpat pelan; mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah yang ditujukannya untuk Potter.

Perlu perjuangan lebih agar punggungnya bisa bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Sembari berusaha menahan rasa sakit di lehernya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Sang matron pun tidak terlihat. Ia baru menyadari jika di luar sana langit masih gelap. Berarti ia belum lama tidak sadarkan diri.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali ke asramanya?

Dalam diam Draco menyetujui pemikiran tersebut. Ia jauh lebih merasa aman jika berada di dalam kamar asramanya, bukan di ruang terbuka seperti sekarang.

Dipaksanya tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Kembali mengutuk saat sekelilingnya berputar. Draco menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kakinya menjejak mantap lantai batu. Ia mencengkeram erat pinggiran tempat tidur besi; menggunakannya untuk menopang tubuh. Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi agar tangannya bisa menggapai kenop pintu sebelum terdengar suara dari engsel pintu yang berderit nyaring lalu terbuka perlahan.

Pandangan dari sepasang mata abu-abunya mengeras. Draco mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat, hanya membukanya sedikit untuk mengucapkan nama sosok di hadapannya.

"Potter," desisnya, penuh kemarahan.

"Malfoy—aku..."

Draco mencoba tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Potter. Dengan bahunya, ia sengaja menabrak Potter dan tidak memedulikan jika pemuda itu akan tersungkur. Sayang, hal itu tidak terjadi. Potter tidak bergeming dan sebelum Draco sempat berjalan lebih jauh, pemuda Gryffindor itu menahan lengannya.

Kedua matanya berkilat marah. "Jangan berani menyentuhku—"

"—kita perlu bicara, Malfoy," Potter terlebih dahulu memotong. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu begitu serius sampai membuat Draco terdiam.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Internet di rumah mendadak mati dan baru bisa diperbaiki hari ini. Wow... saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat sadar berapa jumlah review untuk fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih banyak, kawan, atas apresiasinya #peluksemua__ See you on saturday/sunday._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Smell of Your Blood**

"... Apa yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Potter?"

Draco sangat menyadari bagaimana nada suaranya terkesan begitu dingin. Ia tidak peduli karena berhadapan dengan Potter adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya sekarang. Kemarahan yang dirasakannya sama sekali belum sirna atau memudar. Sepasang mata abu-abunya masih menatap penuh kebencian; membuat Potter mengernyit sedikit.

Melihat Potter seperti ini, berdiri di hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ingatan akan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini menyeruak ke permukaan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ada sebersit keinginan untuk mundur dan menjauhi pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh luka di lehernya. Luka itu seperti berdenyut hidup, mengingatkannya akan sepasang taring tajam yang pernah mengoyak permukaan kulitnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Draco merasa perutnya bergolak. Ia ingin memuntahkan isi perut tapi berusaha keras menahan semua dorongan itu. Ia tidak tahu atau sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang Draco tahu, pemuda itu bukanlah Potter yang selama ini dihadapinya. Potter berbeda, hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Mendadak, Draco merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah. Energinya seperti menguap di udara bagai uap air di dalam ketel yang dipanaskan terlalu lama. Betapa besar keinginannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini dan meringkuk di balik selimutnya di asrama Slytherin.

Setidaknya di tempat itu ia bisa merasa aman.

Tapi Draco sadar jika hal itu belum bisa dilakukan mengingat keberadaan Potter yang saat ini terlihat seperti orang bodoh; bergeming tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Well_?" Draco bertanya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot sekadar menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Biarkan Potter menyadari hal itu sendiri.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Potter berkata, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Seketika, amarah kembali membakar dirinya setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Potter. Pandangannya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Sebelum ia sempat memikirkan tindakannya sendiri, tubuhnya sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu. Ia menerjang Potter. Bukannya menggunakan tongkat sihir seperti penyihir kebanyakan, ia justru menggunakan tangannya yang terkepal; meninju rahang pemuda itu hingga tersungkur, punggung menghantam daun pintu dengan keras. Buku-buku jarinya seolah melayangkan protes ketika bertemu dengan rahang keras sang Gryffindor.

Ekspresi penuh kejutan terukir jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Selama beberapa saat, Potter tidak memberikan reaksi; diam bagai patung. Ada setitik darah mengucur dari bibirnya yang robek. Potter tidak meringis kesakitan atau bahkan memaki; hanya diam dengan kedua mata melebar.

"Itu untuk apa yang sudah kaulakukan," desisnya di antara bibir terkatup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Napasnya menderu. Draco mencoba tidak memedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang lehernya. "Jangan berpikir bahwa sebuah kata sialan itu bisa membuatku berpikir seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, Potter. Kau bisa saja me—membunuhku!"

Ada sebersit kilat kemarahan di mata Potter. Tapi secepat hal itu muncul, secepat pula menghilang. Potter mencoba bangkit, menggeleng beberapa kali lalu menarik napas panjang. Draco menduga pemuda itu sedang berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Aku juga tidak berharap untuk dimaafkan, kau tahu," kata Potter. "Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf. Aku pun tidak menghendaki semua hal aneh ini terjadi, Malfoy. _Bloody_ _hell_, kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi."

"Dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi," bentak Draco tanpa mau mengalah. "Sekarang, katakan apa yang kauinginkan sehingga aku bisa pergi dari tempat sialan ini."

Tetapi Potter justru memilih bergeming di tempatnya. Dari ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu, Draco seperti tahu Potter tengah mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit yang terasa begitu amat panjang baginya, Potter membuka mulut. Draco bisa melihat keengganan di mata hijau itu; setengah tertutup akan sebuah keterpaksaan.

"Aku... aku perlu bantuan darimu, Malfoy."

_Well_... harus diakui, kalimat dari Potter bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkannya untuk didengar. Atau mungkin Draco salah? Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah Potter yang tengah dibicarakan. Seorang _Golden_ _Boy_ tidak mungkin mengharapkan bantuan dari mantan Pelahap Maut seperti dirinya, bukan?

Seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, Potter berkata, "Aku punya sebuah kondisi, Malfoy." Tangan Potter bergerak mengusap wajah yang tampak sama lelahnya dengan wajahnya. "Kondisi yang membuatku bukan lagi—_well_, manusia biasa. Aku perlu darah untuk bisa tetap mengontrol diriku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, aku _memerlukan_ darahmu, Malfoy, untuk bisa tetap bertahan hidup."

Draco mengerjap, lebih dari sekali; berusaha mencerna penjelasan pemuda di hadapannya. Walau demikian, sekeras apa pun mencoba, Draco mendapati dirinya tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda," serunya lantang. Draco hampir tidak mengenali tawanya sendiri; tawa penuh nada ejekan yang ditujukannya untuk Potter. Ia tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya ketika melihat mulut Potter terbuka. "Kau memerlukan darahku? Apa kau ini sekarang, huh, Potter? Vampir? Makhluk yang mengisap darah seperti seekor lintah?"

"Aku bukan vampir seperti yang kaukatakan, kau tahu. _Shade_ sebenarnya, jika kau pernah mendengar kata itu."

Draco kembali tertawa mengejek. "Oh, _please_. Kaupikir aku akan peduli apa kau sekarang, Potter? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Persetan dengan semua itu. Persetan jika kau adalah _Shade_ atau vampir sekalipun! Aku bukan sebuah kantong darah, _damn_ _it_!"

Tidak ada lagi keinginan bagi Draco untuk memasang topeng yang menyembunyikan emosinya. Sepasang mata abu-abunya berkilat marah. Ia sangat ingin sekali lagi meninju wajah Potter sampai tidak bisa lagi dikenali.

Merasa bahwa ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berharganya dengan semua omong-kosong dari Potter, Draco memutuskan untuk mulai meninggalkan _Hospital_ _Wing_. Ia berjalan cepat melewati pemuda itu; kembali terdiam setelah mendapati Potter menahan lengannya.

"_Fuck_ _off_, _Potter_," desisnya marah. Ia menyentak lengannya untuk melepaskan diri, meraih kerah baju Potter hingga memaksa pemuda itu harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya. "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku dan mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal itu atau—aku bersumpah atas nama Malfoy—akan membuatmu membayarnya. Tidak peduli jika sekalipun kau adalah seorang pahlawan di mata orang-orang."

Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan Potter. Tidak menoleh sekalipun ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke asrama Slytherin.

Draco tidak memedulikan sekitar. Tidak juga Blaise Zabini atau beberapa murid tahun lainnya yang diam-diam mengamati ketika dirinya muncul di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. ia juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata, berjalan menuruni tangga batu menuju ke kamarnya; membanting pintu sekeras mungkin hingga tertutup.

Ia perlu berpikir.

... .. . .. ...

"Bukankah ini aneh?"

Sepasang mata abu-abunya melirik ke samping. Sosok Blaise Zabini berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada piring berisi sarapan di atas meja. Tapi Draco cukup tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah berbicara dengannya. Diletakkannya garpu dan sendok di kedua sisi piring, meraih serbet, dan mengelap ujung bibirnya; dalam diam memerhatikan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Zabini.

"Tidakkah kau sadar jika belakangan ini Potter tidak pernah muncul di sini?"

Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas pinggiran serbet. Bahunya seketika menegang. Draco mencoba mengatur tubuhnya sesantai mungkin, tidak ingin seseorang menyadari apa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Mungkin bukan hanya Blaise yang menyadari hal itu—bahwa Potter tidak pernah muncul di Aula Besar—tapi juga murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya. Seingatnya, hal itu mulai terjadi keesokan hari setelah pembicaraannya dan Potter di _Hospital_ _Wing_. Dan sekarang, hampir satu minggu sudah berlalu. Tidak satu kali pun Potter muncul, baik di Aula Besar atau di kelas gabungan Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Dan entah mengapa, para profesor pun tampak tidak begitu peduli akan absennya sang _Golden_ _Boy_.

Diam-diam, Draco melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor. Weasel tengah berbicara serius—wajah saling berdekatan sambil berbisik—dengan Granger. Tidak luput ia juga melihat beberapa kali kedua orang itu mencuri pandang ke arah meja Slytherin—tepat ke arahnya. Kedua Gryffindor itu segera berpaling saat menyadari dirinya tengah memerhatikan.

Ia mendengus lalu memusatkan perhatian kembali pada sarapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun alasan Potter tidak pernah muncul," katanya setenang mungkin tanpa melihat Blaise. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba peduli?"

Blaise hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya sekadar ingin tahu," kata Blaise sekenanya. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Draco menaikkan alisnya tatkala pemuda di sampingnya seperti mengalihkan perhatian. Kali ini, ia tidak menyembunyikan bagaimana gestur tubuhnya berubah dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya mengepal peralatan makan sangat keras. Rahangnya terkatup rapat.

Ia tidak sempat memberikan respons ketika suara kepakan sayap memecah suasana sarapan. Ratusan burung hantu memasuki Aula Besar dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka, masing-masing membawa bungkusan atau surat yang terikat di salah satu kaki mereka. Ketika pandangannya tertuju pada seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam dengan paruh abu-abu gelap, firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi muncul begitu saja.

Draco mengenal burung hantu itu bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Saat binatang tersebut mendarat tepat di depannya dan mengulurkan salah satu kaki yang terikat dengan amplop surat, ia tidak langsung mengambilnya. Pandangannya menatap kosong ke arah burung hantu elang milik ibunya yang ber-uhu keras; tampak begitu kesal karena diabaikan.

"Kau tidak akan mengambil suratnya?"

Pertanyaan Blaise sekali lagi tidak ia jawab. Ditariknya napas perlahan. _Tenang_, katanya kepada diri sendiri. Mungkin saja ibunya hanya menanyakan keadaannya. _Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, Draco_.

Jari pucatnya terulur—sedikit bergetar pelan—ke arah kaki burung hantu. Dengan gerakan kesal, burung itu segera terbang setelah surat itu sampai di tangannya. Cukup lama ia hanya menatap amplop itu tanpa ada keinginan untuk membukanya. Akhirnya, Draco memilih membuka amplop; mencungkil segel lilin berwarna merah darah dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy di atasnya dengan ujung kuku. Kedua matanya bergerak cepat membaca setiap kata yang ditorehkan ujung pena bulu di atas permukaan perkamen kasar.

Tidak sampai satu menit berlalu sebelum tangan pucatnya meremas lembaran perkamen. Dengan marah mengantonginya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku akan menemuimu di kelas Slughorn, Blaise," kata Draco. Ia mendapatkan anggukan dari pemuda Italia itu. Tangannya bergerak meraih tas sekolah dan berjalan ke luar dari Aula Besar.

Sayangnya, ia tidak segera menuju kelas Ramuannya pagi itu. Langkah kakinya yang lebar berhasil membawanya ke salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong. Disandarkannya punggung pada dinding kelas dan menghela napas panjang. Draco memijat kening saat kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit.

Tidak bisakah hidupnya sedikit jauh lebih sederhana?

Draco hampir mengumpat sembari memukul pintu di belakangnya ketika terdengar ketukan pada permukaan pintu. Namanya dipanggil beberapa kali. Ia mengerang pelan, membuka pintu dan bersiap melemparkan kutukan jika saja tidak menyadari siapa yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Malfoy," Granger menyapa. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Granger."

Tapi sepertinya Granger tidak berniat mendengarkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu bergeming dan menghalangi pintu.

"Sudah aku katakan—"

"—ini mengenai Harry, Malfoy," Granger memotong. "Dia... dia sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Kau harus menolongnya."

Draco kini menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, mendongakkan dagu seakan tengah berusaha terkesan angkuh. Manik abu-abunya menatap sosok Granger tanpa berkedip.

"Masalah Potter bukanlah urusanku," katanya dingin.

Namun sepertinya Granger enggan untuk mendengarkan alasan yang ia berikan. Bahkan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyingkir. Betapa tak jarang Draco kesal dengan sikap keras kepala para Gryffindor.

"Apakah... apakah Harry sudah menceritakan mengenai kondisinya padamu?" Granger bertanya.

Ia tidak segera menjawab. Otaknya segera berpikir dengan cepat. Draco tidak bodoh untuk tidak segera menyadari kemungkinan arah pembicaraan ini. Granger yang mendatanginya pasti bermaksud memaksanya untuk membantu Potter. Tidak, Draco bukanlah donor darah atau semacamnya. Potter tidak bisa memanfaatkannya sesuka hati. Keluarga Malfoy memang pernah berutang kepada pemuda Gryffindor itu tapi untuk kali ini, Draco tidak akan menurunkan harga dirinya dan disamakan seperti sekantong darah segar.

"Potter menjelaskannya sekilas, aku rasa," kata Draco. "Tapi bukan berarti hal tersebut menjadikanku harus menolongnya. Aku tidak berutang apa pun atau berkewajiban menolongnya, Granger. Sekarang, bisakah kau menyingkir karena aku sudah terlambat ke kelasku, huh?"

Granger tampak sekali marah. Hanya saja gadis itu memilih tetap diam. Dengan disertai dengus pelan dan tarikan napas panjang, Granger akhirnya menyingkir; memberikannya ruang untuk pergi.

Tidak sekalipun Draco menoleh ke belakang. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi terhadap Potter.

Tidak sedikit pun.

... .. . .. ...

Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Jauh lebih panas daripada ketika demam dan flu menyerangnya di musim panas. Keringat dingin tidak henti-hentinya membasahi kening serta bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Pakaiannya yang lembab karena keringat menempel ketat bagai kulit kedua di tubuhnya.

Harry mengerang beberapa kali. Menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat dipaksakan untuk menyeka keringat. Jika seseorang melihat, mereka mungkin berpikir ia tampak begitu tidak berdaya sekarang; meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya tidak sekalipun berhenti bergetar.

Guncangan pelan pada bahunya memaksa Harry untuk membuka kedua mata. Ia kembali mengerang. Cahaya di kamar asramanya terasa begitu menyilaukan seolah bisa membakar matanya dengan cepat.

"_Mate_, sebaiknya kau harus pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey."

Harry memberikan gelengan lemah atas saran dari Ron. Ia tahu walaupun menemui matron sekolah, hal itu sama sekali tidak akan membantunya. Kondisinya saat ini bukan karena sakit biasa. Profesor Flitwick sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya sebelum ini.

Terkutuklah Malfoy dan sikap Slytherin-nya yang buruk.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan suara lemah dan parau. Harry sangat tahu kalau kondisinya sekarang jauh dari keadaan baik. Ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan. Tubuhnya sangat lemah sampai membuatnya tidak mampu untuk sekadar menggerakkan anggota tubuh.

"Aku akan mencari Hermione. Dia pasti tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan."

Terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu membuatnya hanya bisa menatap sosok Ron yang bergegas keluar dari balik kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam. Harry mengeluarkan desahan panjang dan berat. Mengernyit karena sensasi membakar di tenggorokannya.

Sensasi membakar itu semakin lama semakin meningkat. Awalnya hanya berupa gelitikan pelan di tenggorokan. Harry mencoba tidak memedulikan hal itu dan menjalani rutinitasnya yang biasa. Namun semakin lama, sensasi itu semakin besar. Seperti ada sebuah batu bara yang masih menyala tersangkut di tenggorokannya; dipaksa untuk ditelannya sekeras apa pun ia mencoba menolak.

Harry mengeluarkan ringis keras ketika merasakan perutnya bergolak. Ada dorongan kuat yang membuatnya mual dan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Dan dorongan itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia berusaha mencapai pinggiran tempat tidur. Tepat pada saat itu juga, Harry memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Di antara matanya yang kini berair, Harry bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak memuntahkan sarapannya pagi itu. Genangan berwarna merah kental terkumpul di atas permukaan lantai. Aroma amis serta besi yang mengarat menusuk hidungnya.

"Merlin, Harry!"

Seseorang berteriak tapi Harry tidak mengenali milik siapa suara tersebut. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditegakkan dan disandarkan di kepala tempat tidur. Kepalanya terkulai lemah. Terdengar suara perbincangan yang tidak bisa ia tangkap dengan baik.

Tidakkah mereka bisa sedikit lebih tenang? Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seperti ia baru saja dihantam oleh beberapa Bludger di saat yang bersamaan.

Terdengar seseorang sekali lagi memanggil namanya. Ia bergeming dan tidak memberikan respons sedikit pun. Tubuhnya begitu lelah dan lemah. Ia hampir saja membiarkan kegelapan merangkulnya ketika aroma itu tercium olehnya.

Insting segera menguasainya. Di antara benaknya yang masih tersisa, monster di dalam dirinya seolah mencoba menggeliat dalam kegelapan. Samar-samar, Harry bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang mencoba menggodanya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lemah—dan godaan-godaan itu terlalu kuat—pada akhirnya ia menyerah; membiarkan monster itu menguasainya.

... .. . .. ...

"Jika kau menolong Harry, aku mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Lucius Malfoy bisa dibebaskan dari Azkaban."

Seketika, langkah kakinya terhenti. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Ia bergeming di tempatnya. Bahunya menegang namun tidak membuatnya segera memutar tubuh. Draco mencoba bersikap tenang dan tidak memperlihatkan bahwa kata-kata Granger berhasil memengaruhinya. Diliriknya gadis Gryffindor itu dari balik bahu.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan ayahmu dari Azkaban," kata Granger mantap.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sosok ayahnya. Bukan lagi rahasia bahwa Lucius Malfoy kini berada di Azkaban; mendekam di balik jeruji penjara penyihir itu. Hal itu kembali mengingatkannya akan hukuman yang diberikan Kementerian Sihir pada keluarganya.

Walaupun ibunya sempat menolong Potter dan pemuda Gryffindor itu memberikan kesaksian, Wizengamot masih menjatuhkan hukuman atas keterlibatan keluarga Malfoy. Ayahnya dijebloskan ke Azkaban sementara ibunya—walau wanita itu bukanlah Pelahap Maut—menjalani tahanan rumah.

Draco kini menyusupkan tangan pada saku seragam. Jari-jari pucatnya meremas lembaran perkamen; teringat kembali dengan isi surat tersebut.

Dan di sinilah Draco berada saat ini; berdiri di dalam salah satu kamar di asrama Gryffindor. Kedua mata abu-abunya menatap tanpa berkedip—setengah tidak percaya—ke arah sosok Potter yang tidak berdaya. Granger dan Weasley berusaha membantu pemuda itu.

Tidak sekalipun Draco berpikir melihat pemandangan dimana Potter begitu menyedihkan. Tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekadar duduk tegak. Wajah dan bibir pemuda itu begitu pucat seperti tidak ada setetes darah pun yang tersisa. Ketika Granger mencuri pandang ke arahnya, Draco tahu bahwa bantuannya diharapkan sekarang.

Granger sudah menjelaskan semuanya; mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi setelah berada di sini dan melihat keadaan Potter, ada keraguan yang merayap di dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana jika Potter bisa saja membunuhnya? Bukankah saat ini pemuda itu bukan lagi manusia? _Shade_—atau apa pun Potter sekarang—kemungkinan besar justru akan mengisap habis darahnya sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Draco mengepalkan kedua tangan. Hampir saja melangkah mundur jika tidak mengingat kembali alasan pertama mengapa dirinya berada di sini. Dan ketika Granger memanggilnya dengan nada mendesak, Draco memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah maju.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, Malfoy."

Tidak sedikit pun Draco mencoba membantah. Ia menyingkap lengan seragamnya dan mengulurkan lengan ke arah Potter, memperlihatkan lengan pucatnya langsung di depan wajah Potter. Seketika saja, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang iris kuning keemasan bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya. Ia terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak atau mengatakan sesuatu.

Sudah dua kali ia melihat mata kuning keemasan itu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Draco seperti terhiptonis. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama matanya terpaku menatap Potter; menatap pupil yang kini mulai berkilat aneh.

Detik pertama, Potter hanya menatapnya. Namun detik berikutnya, Draco merasakan pemuda itu menarik lengannya. Gerakan yang cukup cepat membuat Draco bahkan tidak bisa menjauh. Ia mencoba menahan diri tidak meringis ketika Potter menghujamkan sepasang taringnya tepat pada permukaan lengannya yang terulur.

Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membutakan semua inderanya. Draco tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain suara tegukan rakus dari Potter yang mengisap darahnya. Tapi anehnya, rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya berangsur menghilang. Draco mengutuk di bahwa napasnya yang perlahan mulai menderu.

Sepertinya ia kembali berada di dalam situasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kuku-kuku dari jari tangannya yang bebas dihujamkannya pada permukaan lengan yang dicengkeram Potter sampai rasa sakit itu kembali dirasakannya. Draco tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali berada di dalam situasi yang sama di mana ia akan berakhir dalam posisi yang memalukan. Tidak jika Weasel dan Darah-Lumpur itu masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

Draco kembali mendesis menahan sakit. Pandangannya kembali terfokus ke arah Potter. Dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, wajah pemuda itu tidak sepucat tadi. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah itu. Bibir Potter tidak lagi pucat pasi. Dan mata itu, perlahan kehilangan warna kuning keemasannya.

Potter mendesah panjang. Kedua matanya terpejam seolah tengah berada dalam kenikmatan yang tak terbayangkan. Draco tidak tahu, tapi melihat keadaan Potter seperti sekarang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya serapat mungkin agar tidak mengeluarkan reaksi yang memalukan.

Kepalanya terasa pusing. Seolah tahu keadaannya, Potter mulai menarik taringnya. Tapi Potter tidak segera menjauh. Beberapa saat hanya diam sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat di mana dua luka bekas taring itu berada dengan perlahan dan sensual.

Pemuda itu lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang kini menatapnya lekat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok yang sebelumnya mengisap darahnya terlihat di mata itu.

Dan sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Potter melingkarkan tangan kanan pada lehernya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Satu detik kemudian, Draco merasakan bibir pemuda Gryffindor itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Err, baru update lagi. Terlalu terlena menamatkan The Screaming Staircase dan Bartimaeus Trilogy-nya Stroud jadi lupa melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Forgive me for that. As usual, thank you very much to my beloved reviewer. See you next week... maybe?_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Smell of Your Blood**

"... _Well_, aku sama sekali tidak menduga akan melihat hal seperti ini."

Celetuk dari Weasel berhasil membuatnya sadar akan sekeliling. Sadar akan situasi yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Potter. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Draco menarik wajahnya menjauh. Kedua matanya membulat. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tanpa mampu berkata apa pun, punggung tangannya bergerak menutupi permukaan bibirnya. Walau sangat singkat, ia masih bisa merasakan jejak panas yang ditinggalkan bibir Potter pada bibirnya.

Dan Draco sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Pandangannya nyalang ke arah pemuda Gryffindor di hadapannya. Sepasang mata Potter mengerjap dua kali. Dengan kasar, ia meraih kerah baju Potter, menarik tubuh pemuda itu. Ia mendesis marah dan bersiap mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar sebelum melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu tertutup. Detik selanjutnya, Draco merasakan beban tubuh Potter tertumpu pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Kepala pemuda itu terkulai di dadanya.

"Oh, Merlin!" erangnya frustrasi. Ia hampir mendorong dan membiarkan Potter jatuh dari tempat tidur jika Weasel tidak terlebih dahulu menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya.

"Hei! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, Malfoy!"

Draco tidak mengacuhkan teriakan protes dari Weasel. Ia beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, membenarkan lengan jubahnya, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ketiga Gryffindor itu. Diabaikannya rasa sakit pada lengan atau bagaimana saat ini sekelilingnya tampak berputar. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia menggunakan dinding batu untuk membantunya menuruni anak tangga.

Kakinya baru saja menapak dua anak tangga terakhir sebelum mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia berhenti dan melirik dari balik bahu; mendapati Granger berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

"Aku—" Suara gadis itu tertahan. Granger kemudian menarik napas dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat lalu melanjutkan. "Aku berterima kasih atas apa yang kaulakukan tadi, Malfoy. Sungguh—"

"—aku tidak perlu ucapan terima kasihmu, Granger," Draco memotong. Tatapan dingin. "Aku melakukannya bukan untuk Potter. Kau pastikan saja kau akan menepati janjimu atau aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal buruk kepada teman kesayanganmu."

Tanpa ingin mendengar reaksi sang Gryffindor, Draco kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tidak terlihat penuh namun beberapa murid ada di sana. Tidak ada yang berniat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihatnya menyeberangi ruangan. Draco mengabaikan tatapan semua orang yang kini mulai berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya sebelum seseorang menghadang langkahnya.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi menemukan sosok Dean Thomas di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Malfoy?" Dean Thomas bertanya; terdengar tidak senang.

"Bukan urusanmu tentunya," katanya tak acuh.

Diamatinya sang Gryffindor berniat membalas. Terhenti seketika oleh kedatangan Longbottom. Pemuda itu menahan bahu Thomas dan menarik menjauh.

"Biarkan dia pergi," kata Longbottom. Sempat mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Hanya... hanya lupakan saja kalau Malfoy pernah berada di sini. Oke, Dean?"

Thomas terlihat begitu enggan namun pada akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Longbottom. Pemuda itu menyingkir sedikit untuk memberinya jalan. Draco tidak berpikir dua kali; hanya melirik dari sudut mata dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia melemparkan tatapan meremehkan ke arah dua murid tahun pertama yang segera merapatkan tubuh ke dinding saat memanjat dari balik lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Namun pada akhirnya—setelah cukup jauh dari asrama Gryffindor dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya—Draco membiarkan topeng dan penyamaran yang sejak tadi diperlihatkan di hadapan para singa runtuh seketika. Tangannya menyentuh dinding batu yang dingin, menumpukan berat tubuhnya sebelum bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya ditelengkan sampai menyentuh permukaan dinding yang kasar; mengabaikan sensasi dingin yang mulai menyusup melewati celah pakaiannya.

Napasnya berat dan memburu. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis menuju pipinya. Ia mencoba menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya.

Satu tarikan panjang lalu dihembuskan perlahan.

Lagi dan lagi sampai gemuruh di dadanya sedikit mereda.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu ketika membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik.

Justru sebaliknya, perasaannya kini campur aduk. Marah, kesal, malu, dan perasaan lain yang tidak dikenalinya menyeruak mengisi seluruh ruang emosi di dalam dirinya. Draco membenci itu bukan karena seorang Malfoy tidak seharusnya merasakan emosi seperti ini. Bukan itu alasannya. Draco benci karena saat ini ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan semua emosi tersebut.

Ditariknya napas sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang. Diusapkannya wajah dengan telapak tangan sambil mengerang kesal.

Tidak, Draco berkata kepada dirinya. Ia tidak boleh bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang Draco Malfoy. Dan tidak ada yang boleh melihat atau memandang remeh dirinya karena keadaan ini.

Draco perlahan mencoba menegakkan tubuh. Dipaksanya kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi dan dingin. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia bergeming di depan pintu yang tertutup. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya; memaksanya hanya diam membatu.

Lama ia hanya diam dan menatap dalam bisu. Tapi Draco tahu ia harus mengetuk. Cepat atau lambat karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, pintu di hadapannya berderit dan terbuka. Kedua matanya tidak memperlihatkan emosi apa pun menatap sosok Minerva McGonagall yang duduk di belakang meja kepala sekolah. Wanita itu duduk. Kedua tangan diletakkan di atas meja. Jari-jari saling terkait.

"Aku berpikir sampai kapan kau akan diam di depan pintu kantorku, Mr. Malfoy."

"Kepala Sekolah," Draco menyapa, memasuki ruangan. Ia mencoba tidak memedulikan lukisan-lukisan mantan kepala sekolah yang tampak masih terjaga. "Aku ingin—"

"Ibumu—Mrs. Malfoy—sudah memberitahuku apa yang kauinginkan dalam suratnya tadi pagi," McGonagall terlebih dahulu memotong. Tangan wanita itu bergerak ke arah perapian di dekat rak buku. Melambai dengan sedikit keengganan. "Jaringan Floo-nya sudah aktif. Kau bisa memakainya kapanpun. Hanya saja, perlu kuingatkan sedikit, bahwa aku mempunyai peraturan. Kau tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di luar Hogwarts untuk menemui orang tuamu. Bagaimanapun juga, statusmu masih sebagai murid di sini, Mr. Malfoy. Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Tiga atau empat hari kurasa waktu yang cukup, bukan?"

Draco memberikan anggukan, cukup singkat dan samar, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dalam suara nyaris berupa bisikan. Langkah kakinya tidak memperlihatkan keraguan ketika memasuki perapian; mencoba tidak menginjak sisa-sisa kayu yang beberapa bagiannya masih terbakar. Sejumput bubuk Floo diambilnya dari keranjang tidak jauh darinya. Dengan suara lantang, Draco meneriakkan tempat tujuannya.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum pemandangan di hadapannya berubah.

... .. . .. ... .. ...

Sebuah rangkulan diterimanya walau baru satu detik ia menapakkan kaki keluar dari perapian. Segera saja aroma familiar—mawar dan _mint_—menyapa indra penciumannya. Draco secara naluriah membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Narcissa Malfoy; menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh wanita itu.

Ah, inilah rumahnya.

"Draco," Narcissa menyapa setelah melepaskan pelukan. Ada senyum samar yang terukir di wajah itu. Kalau bisa, Draco ingin meminta wanita itu untuk tetap memeluknya. "Aku sedang kau datang."

"Aku merindukanmu, _Mother_."

Sepasang mata Narcissa melebar sesaat. Bibir terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus. Narcissa bergeming. Draco kini sadar—walau baru beberapa hari meninggalkan Malfoy Manor—kondisi ibunya tampak berbeda. Tubuh Narcissa Malfoy terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajah lebih tirus sehingga tulang pipi menonjol dengan jelas. Kadang ia melihat jari tangan Narcissa bergetar pelan; yang coba disembunyikan dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Aku... aku juga... merindukanmu."

Terdengar jelas Narcissa tengah memikirkan sesuatu ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. Wanita itu bahkan tidak melihat matanya. Draco mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut. Tidak berkata apa pun dan hanya berjalan di belakang Narcissa. Draco hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap punggung ibunya.

Tampak ringkih dan rapuh seperti abu di perapian yang dengan mudahnya diterbangkan angin yang bertiup.

Draco tidak menyukainya. Ia menginginkan Narcissa Malfoy yang dulu. Seorang wanita dari keluarga Darah-Murni yang mempunyai harga diri dan tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Wanita anggun dan cantik yang membuat siapapun akan terpana saat dia berjalan.

Bukan wanita lemah yang sekarang dilihatnya.

Rupanya, setelah semakin ia pikirkan, rumah ini adalah penyebab mengapa ibunya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Malfoy Manor menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk dan kini Narcissa terjebak di dalamnya untuk waktu lama. Draco sendiri terkadang mempunyai mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terjaga di tengah malam. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya disertai ketakutan bahwa semua itu belumlah berakhir. Voldemort masih menyebarkan teror di mana-mana; mengancam akan membunuh keluarganya jika melakukan kesalahan.

"Duduk, Draco." Narcissa mengisyaratkan dengan tangan ke arah salah satu kursi sementara wanita itu duduk di kursi berlengan di depan perapian. Peri rumah segera datang menyajikan minuman. Membungkuk amat rendah sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Lama ia mendapati Narcissa tidak membuka pembicaraan. Ibunya menatap ke arah perapian yang menyala. Bayang-bayang yang diciptakan lidah-lidah api terpantul di mata itu; berkilat seolah hidup. Namun Draco tahu pandangan itu sebenarnya kosong.

"... Semalam aku bermimpi," kata Nracissa. Suaranya lebih seperti bisikan. Bahkan angin yang bertiup saja mungkin terdengar lebih jelas dari suara ibunya. "Aku bermimpi mengenai ayahmu."

Draco tidak menyembunyikan bagaimana kini ia duduk lebih tegak. Bahunya menegang dna berat, seperti ada beban tak kasat mata yang iki dipikulnya. Ia tidak segera menjawab, tahu bahwa ibunya belum selesai.

"Kadang," kata ibunya lagi, "aku membenci ayahmu. Aku membencinya atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Karena dia, dan kakekmu yang haus akan kekuatan dan ideologinya, membawa kita dalam keadaan seperti ini. Belakangan aku sering berpikir bagaimana jika ayahmu tidak mengikuti jejak Abraxas. Bagaimana jika ayahmu bukan seorang Pelahap Maut. Apakah keadaan kita akan jauh lebih baik?

"Tentu saja. Itulah bayanganku. Kita tidak perlu hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu terkurung di dalam rumah mengerikan ini. Keluarga Malfoy tidak perlu harus hidup di balik bayang-bayang rasa malu. Dan kau... kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Kau bisa hidup normal. Tidak perlu ada Tanda Kegelapan buruk itu di lenganmu."

Narcissa terdiam sebentar dan menarik napas panjang. "Semua ini karena Lucius. Dan aku merasa berterima kasih karena saat ini dia dikurung di Azakaban. Membusuk sampai akhir hidupnya."

"_Mother_!" Draco berseru. Tanpa sadar berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangan dikepalkan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana ibunya bisa berkata seperti itu. "Kau seharusnya—"

"—kau tidak mengerti, Draco," kata Narcissa memotong kalimatnya. "Sekarang ini, kebencianku terhadap ayahmu jauh lebih besar. Aku bahkan sudah lupa alasan bagaimana aku bisa... bisa berpikir mencintainya. Ayahmu laki-laki yang dingin, jahat, dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Dia tidak peduli terhadap apa yang terjadi dengan kita."

Draco tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan ibunya tidak semuanya benar. Mungkin memang benar bahwa terkadang Lucius Malfoy bisa bersikap dingin. Tapi ia tahu kalau ayahnya mementingkan keluarga lebih dari apa pun.

Digerakkannya kakinya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Narcissa, berlutut di depan wanita itu. Ditangkupkannya tangan pucatnya pada tangan wanita itu. Draco meremasnya pelan; mendapati tatapan Narcissa kini tertuju padanya. Tangan ibunya sedikit bergetar pelan.

"Kau tahu bukan itulah yang kaupikirkan mengenai _Father_," katanya. "Mengapa kita tidak memanggil peri rumah dan mengantarmu ke kamar? Kau lelah dan sebaiknya istirahat."

Narcissa mengeluarkan erangan protes namun tatapan tajamnya menghentikan wanita itu. Peri rumah segera muncul tidak jauh darinya setelah Draco menjentikkan tangan. Dengan patuh membantu Narcissa berdiri. Ibunya masih tidak terlihat senang namun beruntung tidak ada protes yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"_Mother_," Draco memanggil. Menghentikan langkah Narcissa. Wanita itu berhenti, menatap ke arahnya dari balik bahu. "Aku tahu apa yang baru saja kaukatakan bukanlah yang sejujurnya. Aku tahu kau masih... peduli pada _Father_ dan aku berjanji padamu untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu."

Draco menunggu wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu namun beberapa saat berselang, tidak ada kata yang terucap. Narcissa Malfoy membalikkan tubuh dan terlihat tidak peduli sedikit pun.

... .. . .. ... .. ...

Ketika membuka matanya, Harry hanya ingin segera menutupnya kembali. Cahaya di sekitarnya seolah mampu membuat matanya terbakar. Walau demikian, dipaksanya untuk dibuka. Erangan protes dikeluarkannya kala rasa sakit menghujam kepalanya. Harry memejamkan mata kembali lalu meringis; menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras.

"Harry? Mate? Kau oke?"

Kembali, Harry memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba melihat sekeliling. Entah sejak kapan Ron sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah piala dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus meminumnya. Harry tidak membantah—lebih karena tidak mempunyai keinginan tersebut—dan segera meneguk isi gelas piala. Sempat mengernyit sedikit atas rasa pahit di lidah dan tenggorokannya.

"Apa ini?" Harry bertanya, menekan keinginan kuat-kuat untuk memuntahkan minuman tadi.

Ron mengedikkan bahu. "Semacam ramuan yang bisa membantumu, kurasa," kata pemuda itu. "Madam Pomfrey memberikannya padaku sebelum dia pergi kalau-kalau kau sadar. Berpikir itu mungkin bisa membantumu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik," jawabnya. Harry harus mengakui bahwa ramuan apa pun yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey sangat membantunya. Beberapa detik saja ia sudah merasakan keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Perutnya tidak lagi mual. Rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang begitu saja.

Keadaannya mungkin bisa dikatakan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sejenak, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Disadarinya ia kini berada di _Hospital_ _Wing_; membuatnya ingin mengernyit. Entah berapa kali lagi Harry harus menemukan dirinya bangun di tempat ini. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya dan Ron di tempat itu. Madam Pomfrey juga tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry bertanya lagi. Ia menyibak selimut dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Disadarinya bahwa piyama yang saat ini ia kenakan bukanlah piyama yang dikenakannya sebelum ini. Harry juga masih ingat kalau sebelumnya tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Rasa sakit yang menghujam tertubi-tubi tanpa henti, perasaan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, dan keadaan yang begitu lemah adalah pengalaman yang buruk baginya. Bahkan menurutnya, dihantam Bludger jauh lebih baik.

Diliriknya Ron ketika pemuda itu tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Harry mengangkat alis menyadari Ron menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Err... aku rasa kau harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Hermione, _mate_," kata Ron. "_Bloody_ _hell_, karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Baru kemarin kami membawamu ke sini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kupanggilkan Hermione. Dia bisa menceritakannya jauh lebih baik dariku, kau tahu."

Ron tidak membiarkannya bertanya lebih dari itu. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh sehingga Harry hanya bisa melihat punggung Ron yang menjauh. Bergeming di tempat duduknya, Harry kini diliputi oleh rasa penasaran. Ia tidak ingat apa pun yang terjadi sebelum menyerahkan dirinya pada suara-suara di dalam kepalanya.

Suara dari monster yang terkurung di dalam tubuhnya.

Oh Merlin... jangan katakan ia baru saja lepas kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Harry mengusap wajahnya. Keringat dingin entah sejak kapan membanjiri pelipis dan keningnya. Diusapnya keringat itu dengan ujung lengan piyama sembari menggosok kedua matanya. Tangan kanan bergerak ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia baru saja memakai kacamatanya sebelum pintu _Hospital Wing_ terbuka. Sosok Hermione berdiri di ambang pintu. Ron mengikuti tepat di belakang.

"Harry!"

Hermione menghadiahinya sebuah pelukan. Sangat singkat sebelum gadis itu menarik tubuhnya. Ekspresi lega tampak jelas terukir di wajah Hermione.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry tidak membuang waktu untuk bertanya. Ia hanya ingin segera mendapatkan penjelasan; memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang buruk terjadi pada siapapun.

"Kau hampir kehilangan kontrol, Harry," Hermione menjawab, berusaha bersikap tenang. "_Shade_ di dalam dirimu sepertinya memberontak ingin keluar. Hanya karena kau mencoba bertahan cukup lamalah kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Tidak ada yang buruk terjadi pada siapapun. Tapi... mengontrolanmu yang kuat itu juga berarti kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Napasnya sempat tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia merasa lega karena ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku melakukan pencarian," kata Hermione lagi. "Tidak banyak yang berhasil kudapatkan, tapi setidaknya itu cukup. Untuk saat ini."

"Apa yang kaudapat, 'Mione?"

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menarik kursi kosong, duduk di sana, dan menarik napas sejenak.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa _Shade_ membutuhkan darah untuk mengotrol diri mereka," Hermione memulai. "_Shade_ membutuhkan darah Pendonor—kita bisa menyebutnya demikian—secara reguler, dari waktu ke waktu, Harry. Suka atau tidak, kau membutuhkan darah Malfoy untuk tetap hidup. Penolakanmu untuk mengonsumsi darah Malfoy hanya akan mendatangkan masalah. Bukan hanya kau akan menyakiti dirimu—seperti sebelumnya—tapi itu juga berarti kau sama saja dengan mencoba membunuh dirimu secara perlahan."

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu hal itu. Sangat tahu dan sadar bahwa sejak darah Malfoy seperti memanggilnya, ia akan tergantung pada pemuda Slytherin itu. Jika bisa diibaratkan, darah Malfoy adalah obat penenang yang membuatnya tidak mengamuk dan merusak semuanya.

Ia tahu hal tersebut.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bertahan, huh? Kita semua tahu bahwa Malfoy tidak akan membantuku, kau tahu. Dia membenciku begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku berani bertaruh Malfoy tidak akan mengubah pikirannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Aku sudah mencobanya dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku? Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak muncul di hadapannya lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku berhasil mengubah pikirannya?"

Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar. Ia menatap Hermione tak percaya. Harry tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya ingin mengejek, tapi Malfoy tidak akan pernah mendengarkan seorang Gryffindor terlebih Hermione.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab. Terbaca jelas di wajahnya jika gadis itu tengah menimbang untuk menceritakan atau tidak. Tanpa sadar jari telunjukkan mengetuk permukaan tempat tidur dengan tidak sabar.

"Oh, ayolah—"

"—aku membuat perjanjian dengan Malfoy. Aku mengatakan akan mengeluarkan Lucius Malfoy dan Azkaban jika dia bersedia menjadi pendonormu."

Harry mengerjap beberapa kali. Perlu beberapa detik bagi otaknya untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Harry," desah Hermione. "Aku seharusnya membicarakan hal ini terlebih dulu denganmu. Tapi kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa berpikir apa pun saat melihatmu menderita. Kau seperti kesakitan dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir selain mencoba membuat Malfoy memberikan darahnya padamu."

Harry ingin marah. Marah lebih kepada dirinya karena membuat Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Ia marah terhadap diri sendiri karena begitu lemah. Karena keadaannya jugalah yang membuat semuanya menjadi buruk.

Mencoba mengeluarkan Lucius Malfoy dari Azkaban?

Bagaimana?

Harry menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Hermione dan Ron secara bergantian.

"Apa kau marah, Harry?"

Ia memilih menggelengkan kepala; mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa membuat kedua orang itu mencemaskannya lebih dari ini.

"Jadi Malfoy setuju menjadi donorku jika kita mengeluarkan Lucius dari Azkaban?" Hermione memberikan anggukan singkat dan ragu. Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Dan kau tentunya tahu cara melakukan itu, bukan, 'Mione? Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak mungkin membobol Azkaban untuk mengeluarkan dia dari sana."

Hermione tersenyum, sangat samar dan dipaksakan, lalu mengangguk. "Aku menyarankan untuk berbicara dengan Kingsley. Kau bisa menggunakan statusmu"—Hermione mengangkat tangan ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan protes—"Aku tahu kau benci saat harus menggunakan statusmu, Harry. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara. Semua orang berutang padamu. Mereka pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Kita bisa mencobanya dulu."

Harry tentu saja ingin memprotes, namun tahu bahwa Hermione memang ada benarnya. Jika ingin tetap mengendalikan monster di dalam dirinya, ia memerlukan darah Malfoy. Itu adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Oke," ujar Harry setelah beberapa saat, "kurasa kita harus menemui Kingsley, bukan? Aku tidak tahu berapa lama sampai aku harus memerlukan darah Malfoy lagi dan kali ini aku tidak mau mengacaukan apa pun."

Ia sudah berpikir Hermione akan segera mengirimkan pos burung hantu atau menemui McGonagall atau siapapun. Hanya saja tidak ada yang terucap dari bibir Hermione atau Ron. Dipandanginya lagi kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku punya satu lagi hal yang ingin kuceritakan mengenai penelitian yang kudapat," kata Hermione. "Dan kaupikir itu pasti kabar yang buruk untukmu, Harry."

Harry mengangkat tangan dan mengerang frustrasi.

"Apa lagi sekarang, huh?"

Harry berpikir bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan Hermione tidaklah lebih buruk dari apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Mungkin sesuatu yang dibesar-besarkan gadis itu. Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan jika ternyata apa yang didengarnya jauh lebih buruk.

"... Aku membaca bahwa Pendonor—dalam hal ini Malfoy—terkadang bisa saja mengontrol _Shade_—yaitu dirimu—hanya dengan kata-kata. Saat pertama kali _Shade_ mencicipi darah pendonornya, itu berarti semacam kontrak. _Shade_ dapat meminum darah sang Pendonor. Sebagai balasannya, Pendonor bisa mengendalikan _Shade_ dan menyuruh mereka melakukan apa pun hanya dengan sebuah perintah."

Cukup lama Harry terdiam. Ia juga tidak menanggapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Hermione. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ia tahu baik Ron dan Hermione tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Harry tidak bisa mendengar apa pun. Semuanya mendadak sunyi seperti telinganya mengalami tuli mendadak.

Oh Merlin... bisakah hidupnya tidak lebih rumit dari ini?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sering kali reviewer bertanya, "Ini Drarry atau Harco?" Well, karena saya sudah mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan itu, saya jawab di sini saja._

_Terserah reader saja mau diinterpretasikan D/H atau H/D. Saya tidak begitu peduli. Akan ada saat di mana Draco mendominasi, ada juga saat giliran Harry. Kalau mau dianggap H/D, oke. Kalau dianggap D/H juga oke. So please, stop asking that question again, okay? As usual, thank you for your lovely reviews and sorry take too long to update._

_Review, anyone?_


End file.
